


Lonely Dance

by chickfilgay



Category: Set It Off (Band)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 15:58:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18995872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chickfilgay/pseuds/chickfilgay
Summary: Cody wanted peace and quiet, but not at this cost.(Based off of the Lonely Dance music video)





	Lonely Dance

None of this was supposed to happen. Sure, Cody should have known better than to make a deal with a grotesque alien that just so happened to find its way onto the spaceship he and his friends had been living on, but it still wasn’t supposed to happen. How did Cody know that when he shook the alien’s hand, that it would pull him just a little too close, and bite his neck and infect him like some stereotypical zombie Si-Fi movie? Frankly, he should have had some type of clue not to trust a intruding alien, but he just wanted  _ peace and quiet _ .

 

For once he didn’t want to hear the loud drumming that Maxx would do daily. How the hell did he even manage to sneak a full drum set on a spacecraft? He wanted a day where Dan and Zach weren’t loudly screaming at each other in a friendly manner about all the football games they would have to catch up on when they returned from their mission. He wanted a moment to think clearly.

 

But this was far from the way he wanted to obtain it.

 

It was too late now, the alien had offered him exactly what he wanted, and Cody couldn’t rewrite the past. 

 

Cody was infected. He was losing control.

 

Cody lost consciousness, and before he woke up a monster, he had one last flashback of the past.

 

* * *

 

_ “I can’t believe we’re doing it,” Maxx said, staring at the spaceship they were about to board for ten years, “we’re actually going into space.” _

 

_ “Yeah,” Zach said, approaching Maxx and placing his hand on Maxx’s shoulder, “Can you imagine what little us would say?” _

 

_ “All I know is that ten year old Maxx would lose his shit, and I’m pretty sure ten year old Zach, Dan, and Cody would too,” Maxx laughed. _

 

_ Dan and Cody approached the others. _

 

_ “Yep,” Dan said. _

 

_ “Sounds about right,” Cody added. _

 

_ “I second that.” When Zach spoke, the four of them erupted into laughter. _

 

_ Cody didn’t think ten years with his best friends would be bad at all. _

  
  


* * *

 

The boys were laughing, pouring drinks in celebration.

 

“Never doing that again,” Dan said, seemingly relieved.

 

“Damn right! Ten year mission complete, never have to do that again a day in our-”

 

Cody was cut off by sirens. Except it wasn’t Cody talking anymore. His consciousness had been shoved into a tiny back corner of his own mind, an alien inhabiting his body while all he could do to warn his friends was scream into the aliens head, which was a futile attempt at saving them.

 

Still, he wouldn’t give up trying.

 

_ Guys! Run! I’m not me! I don’t want you to get hurt! _

 

Nothing.

 

Laughter erupted inside of Cody’s head, coming from the alien.

 

_ FUCK YOU!  _

 

The laughter stopped when the alien realized who that was directed towards.

 

“-lives. Grab your guns.” 

 

Everyone listened. They thought it was Cody, and Cody could do nothing to warn them.

  
  


The four walked through a corridor and into a hallway of the spaceship.

 

“Maxx, Dan, go right. Zach and I will go left.” 

 

Everyone cautiously went in the direction they were told to by the alien.

 

_ LEAVE ZACH ALONE YOU BITCH! _

 

Cody’s scream echoed through his mind, but that was the only place it reached.

 

Zach was shaking.

 

“You okay?” the alien jogged to catch up with Zach.

 

“Yeah, I’m just thinking. What could it be? We made it ten years without this shit, now the night before we head home this happens? I hate it.” They had their guns pointed in front of them, ready to shoot at whatever might try and attack. “At least we’re together, I guess, right?"

 

As they rounded a corner, the alien pretended to see something.

 

“Run.”

 

They ran, Zach ahead of the alien.

 

“And, Zach, I think you’re very much alone in this one,” The alien grinned. He sprinted towards Zach faster than Cody thought was possible, and grabbed Zach by the throat, lifting him up into the air effortlessly.

 

“Cody...What the hell?” Zach choked out, trying to free himself from the alien’s grasp.

 

_ Zach is gonna think I killed him. It looks like I’m killing him. PUT HIM DOWN! _

 

“Cody’s not here at the moment, and he won’t be back for a while.”

 

With that, the alien let go of Zach, and he fell to the floor lifeless.

 

_ Zach! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Zach, Please! Get up! Come on! Zach!  _

 

Cody’s sobs couldn’t be heard. All that was left in the room was the alien standing over Zach’s body, Grinning maliciously.

 

_ GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY BODY! _

 

The alien sat on his knees next to Zach, and started to summon fake tears. He screamed, just like how Cody had did in his head. 

 

“Zach! No! No, no, no, no, no, no! Zach, Please! Get up! Come on! Zach!” The alien sobbed.

 

He looked just like Cody. He sounded just like Cody.

 

Cody didn’t know it was possible to feel this sick when you weren’t even in control of your own body.

 

_ I hope you burn in hell, you’re sick. _

 

Cody heard footsteps. When they stopped, Maxx whispered “shit” and soon Maxx and Dan were dragging the alien away from Zach as his sobs echoed through the hallway, Dan whispering things like “Cody, we’ve got to go,” and “he’s gone, Cody.”

 

Sobbing was the only thing Cody and the alien did at the same time. 

 

One was truly grieving. The other was only putting on a show.

 

Dan and Maxx took the alien and let him lean against a wall, trying to calm him down.

 

_ Dan! Run! Maxx! Get out of here! _

 

“I’m gonna go check and see if whatever killed Zach is close, okay?” Maxx said, and left after Dan nodded his head in agreement.

 

Dan still had his hands on the alien’s shoulders when Maxx was finally out of earshot.

 

“You ready to catch up with Maxx?” Dan asked.

 

“I am. But I’m afraid you won’t be joining us.”

 

The alien slammed Dan against the ground, and bit his neck, just like the alien did to Cody.

 

Except the infected couldn’t infect anyone else. It only poisoned Dan.

 

_ Dan! No! Come on, SHIT! What the hell did I do? I’m such an idiot, I’m so sorry, I’m... _

 

Cody’s thought trailed off, his being plagued with grief.

 

He heard footsteps, and the alien ran and hid behind a corner.

 

It was dark where the alien was standing, and looking carefully around a corner Cody saw Maxx find Dan.

 

“No…” Maxx whispered. He fell to the ground next to Dan, his sobs echoing through the room.

 

_ GET OUT OF MY BODY! _

 

Cody watched Maxx shake Dan, desperately trying to wake him up, incoherently mumbling while doing so. Soon, he stumbled to his feet, choking back a sob. He took a deep breath, and started to run in the other direction from the alien, looking for Cody.

 

Cody wanted to be there. He wanted to be able to find Maxx and apologize for everything, and make sure Maxx made it home safe. He wanted to do that for Dan and Zach too, but it was too late.

 

But Cody was trapped, no way to warn Maxx, too late to warn Zach or Dan.

 

The alien went to find Maxx, and as he walked, Cody caught a glimpse of what he looked like in the reflection of a window.

 

Half of Cody’s face still looked like Cody, but the other half looked just like the alien that had infected him. 

 

It made Cody sick.

 

The alien stumbled through the corridors, trying to find Maxx, Cody hoping that Maxx would be able to escape somehow.

 

When the alien finally found Maxx, he was sat against a wall, sobbing. Maxx looked up after hearing footsteps, and quickly wiped a tear away from his face.

“Cody, is that you?” Maxx got up and make his way toward the figure that looked like Cody, but when he saw Cody’s face, he fell backwards onto the ground.

 

The alien jumped onto Maxx, and threw a punch.

 

_ I’m so sorry Maxx. _

 

Another punch.

 

_ For everything. _

 

One last punch.

 

Maxx was dead.

 

Cody lost his sense of consciousness.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Cody woke up, he rubbed his eyes.

 

_ I just rubbed my eyes. I did. Not some alien in my body. _

 

“Hello?” Cody said.

 

_ I’m back!  _

 

Cody sighed and stood up.

 

“Please let that have been a nightm-”

 

Cody stopped talking when he turned around and saw he had slept propped up against a cell, containing Maxx, Dan, and Zach’s bodies. He saw his reflection in the glass of the cell, and he looked like himself again.

 

He fell to the ground sobbing.

 

“It was real,” he mumbled through sobs “why was it real...why...i’m an idiot...why did I want peace and quiet?”

 

Cody lay on the ground, trying to steady his breathing. For once he wanted to hear Maxx play drums as loudly as he could. For once, he wanted Dan and Zach to yell about football at the top of their lungs. 

 

For once he wanted anything but peace and quiet.

  
  


* * *

 

Cody was supposed to put the coordinates in to head back home two days ago.

 

He never put the coordinates in for home.

 

He put them in for a abandoned planet that still had enough resources to live on.

 

He flew there instead.

 

He never flew home.

 

No one but Cody knew what happened.

 

Cody had to live with the burden of knowing what happened.

  
  
  



End file.
